Captain
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: Vignettes of a sort that explore Sam Wilson becoming the falcon and the new Captain America.


RedWing swoops the spider boy away and they lay in the dust of his absence. Sam feels glass and hard concrete beneath the layers of suit and webs. He winces at the bright light shining down from the building's huge windows.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky sounds tired.

"I hate you." Sam can't muster the energy to match his harsh words. While Bucky's metal arm was glued down with sticky webs, Sam's arms were wrapped. Like a spider's meal.

Bucky rolled to his side and looked over the kid's handiwork. "Who was that?" He asked.

Sam glanced over. "Stark tech? Robotic suit?" The instant he said it, he knew it wasn't true. Jarvis's existence didn't mean Stark had figured out how to program a personality into his suits. The design wasn't like anything he normally made nor the voice. The suit's voice was too young to be anything Starkish.

That was a kid. A baby faced thing with webs. What had he called himself? Spider, spider boy? Spiderman.

Nat's name sounded better.

Bucky spit something in Russian. Vehement and it ended with Stark. When this was over maybe Sam would ask him to teach it to him. Make it a team-building exercise. If there was even a team left when this was over.

When the boy stole Cap's shield earlier, he'd seemed older. Anything childish about him Sam had chalked up to being starstruck by Captain America. "_Hey Captain. Big Fan." _ Sam had heard and _seen_ more than his fair share of fans.

Like Lang. 'Captain America this' and 'it's an honor sir, Captain America, sir.' Laughable, like that PSA series Steve did to bring in some extra cash.

He figured it out by the time he vaulted into the building. Seeing him hold Barnes's metal arm and tell him that it was awesome. Listening to his chatter, feeling his webs, the power, and energy behind his hits. This was a kid. Sam didn't guess higher than a freshman, maybe a new sophomore in highschool. He should be doing homework or playing with his friends, going on dates.

Not fighting ex-assassins and super soldiers in a family matter.

Sam cleared his throat. "There's a knife on my leg. If you can reach it…"

Bucky gave up on yanking himself free and rolled back towards Sam. Sam kicked his legs, swinging himself around so that Barnes can reach the pocket.

"_I don't know if you've ever been in a fight before, but there's not that much talking." _

He went easy on the kid. Waited to pull RedWing until they both were down. Big mistake, since the kid clearly wasn't under the impression that this was a family matter.

Now, lying next to Barnes, Sam regrets it. Bucky's hand closes down on the pocket and knife, dragging Sam towards him, against the concrete. Sam winced. "Watch it."

He doesn't apologize.

It was one thing to bring a gun to a knife fight if it was between family. But if that gun was a kid….

Wanda appears in his mind, her body crumbling with desperation, corpses littered around her. She lifts her head and pain drips from her hands, her eyes. Blood or tears he can't tell. It's crying out to him. "_please."_

Barnes slashes his hand free. He pushed himself to his feet and staggers over to Sam.

Riley's face. A hole in his chest and a smoldering jetpack. "_Sam…" _

He's the main target. Sam's got to get him to Steve, to the jets. Then he'll find the others. Cover their escape. He's the only one on their team who could fly, who could stop Tony, Vision, and Rodney.

The knife slices through the web. Sam grasps the metal fingers, wincing as Barnes pulls him to his feet.

Riley's falling. Screaming for him. "_Sam!"_

Sam rolls his shoulders. Barnes shakes his gun, webs dangling from its sides.

Someone has to stop Spiderboy. Before they find the kid on the ground, covered in another's blood.

* * *

Found this in my drafts, I wrote it before Endgame came out. I want to turn this into a mini series exploring Sam's life because I love him and Bucky together and the TV Series is coming out soon!

Anyway, thanks for reading, have a nice day!


End file.
